Insomnia Troubles: DBZ Edition
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: Goku can't sleep and bugs Chi Chi.
1. Chapter 1

**This time I didn't have trouble sleeping when I wrote this! This was mostly written because I'm tired of writing for Yu Yu Hakusho all the time, and because I want to get back into the practice of writing for DBZ so I can get back on track with DBZMT.**

**Kind of a side to my other story Insomnia Troubles, which is under Yu Yu Hakusho. Drabblish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor the characters mentioned. That's why this is called _fan_ fiction; because it was written by a _fan._  
**

* * *

"I can't sleep," Goku whined.

"That's nice," Chi Chi mumbled into her pillow, not paying any attention to her husband and nearly asleep herself.

"Can we do that thing we did last night?" the Saiyan asked eagerly, and rolled over on top of the woman beside him.

"No!" Chi Chi grumbled, pushing him away from her person. "I'm tired. Try counting sheep or something," she suggested after seeing Goku's pout.

"Okay!" he said brightly, and began counting… out loud. "One, two, three, four, five…"

1 HOUR LATER

"…Five thousand and thirty seven, five thousand and thirty eight, five thousand and thirty -"

"SHUT UP!" Chi Chi roared, bopping him over the head.

"Owww! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"


	2. Goten and Trunks

**You'd be surprised by how much writing helps one's insomnia, to be honest. Wrote this a nights ago, but didn't get a chance to post it until now. So anyway, there are a few warnings that go along with this chapter. One, there is young shonen ai between our two favorite trouble making Saiyan hybrids. If you don't like shonen ai, or if you don't like the fact that they're so young, don't bloody read the fic. I promise, it's not anything bad; just a little fluff.**

**Phantom: The Petulant Purple Princess doesn't own squat, except for an old laptop, about a million old notebooks, and a grouchy cat. Suing would be a complete waste of time and money.

* * *

**

Trunks lay awake, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was having trouble sleeping. In the bed next to his, however, Goten didn't seem to have that problem. Apparently training with Piccolo had worn the poor little guy out.

Trunks was jealous.

His muscles ached, and he was just plain _tired,_ and yet he still couldn't find the sweet escape that sleep offered. And here Goten was, snoring softly and occasionally mumbling about ice cream. The idiot.

Without even understanding why, Trunks rolled out of his own bed and crawled into Goten's, snuggling up to the younger boy from behind. Trunks barely had time to wonder why he'd done such an odd thing, before he finally slipped into merciful unconsciousness.


	3. Trunks

**This chapter is brought to you thanks to the idiots next door that don't know how to shut up. Thankfully though, they weren't doing the same thing that kept Trunks up. I probably would have got this up last night (or earlier this morning; it was around three am when I wrote this) but as soon as I finished typing they quieted down. Since I have morning classes, I decided to get some sleep.**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta are not mine. I just like writing about them.

* * *

**

Trunks rolled onto his stomach and pressed his pillow against his ears. Every. Single. Night! He was two rooms away and across the hall, and yet he still heard every single moan and scream his parents made when they… did that thing!

It was sickening, not to mention damaging to his poor, fragile teenage psyche.

"Mmm… Vegeta!" Bulma moaned.

"Bulma…" came Vegeta's deeper voice, then silence.

Finally! Maybe now he could get some sleep!

Bulma's high pitched giggle, followed by Vegeta's lower and darker chuckle traveled through the walls to Trunks' ears.

…Or maybe not.


	4. Trunks 2

**Okay, so I've had this one in my head for a while now. I found the opportunity when I was trying to work on an essay of my own (except I didn't wait until three in the morning to do it, bad Trunks, you should have known better) and had some sort of mental block. So I finally wrote this down, and finished my essay. And now I'm uploading it for all to see!**

**Phantom: No matter how much she wishes, Triple P does not own Dragonball Z, and especially not Trunks. And he is very lucky for the fact...

* * *

**

Trunks stared blankly at the computer screen, very tempted to put his fist through the monitor. What a time to get the Blue Screen of Death! It was three in the morning, and he had an essay due in five hours, plus homework from other classes that he was nowhere near finished with. And by now the library was closed, its functional computers shut down for the night.

If he were anyone else, Trunks would have started bawling.

But he was Trunks Brief, son of Bulma Brief and Vegeta the Saiyan Prince! That made Trunks a prince as well, and not only that, but a technical whiz too. He could fix whatever was wrong with his computer.

…But he didn't have time to, at the moment. Instead he grabbed a notebook and a pen, got as comfortable as he could, and started writing his essay out, making a note in the margin to run to the library as soon as it opened.


	5. Paranoid Trunks 3

**You ever have those nights when you jump at every little creak that the house makes? Yeah, that's what brought this one on. You know you have a bad phobia when you're so paranoid that the roaches are coming to get you that you can't sleep at night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I wouldn't have to be looking for a job constantly.

* * *

**

There wasn't a night that went by that Trunks didn't have nightmares. Every time he tried to get some sleep he found himself staring at the ceiling, wide awake, the image of his mother or Gohan dead by the hands of the Androids still fresh in his mind. Sometimes he saw his barely remembered father, screaming his rage that a mere machine would dare attack the Prince of Saiyans, even as he died.

Trunks' paranoia was getting to the point that he could actually _hear_ the Androids in his room. More often than not he ended up shooting out of his bed, a ball of chi in one hand ready to let fly and the other reaching for his sword propped up by the nightstand before slipping into a fitful slumber, only to wake up screaming again.


	6. Chi Chi

**Yes, after however many months, I'm alive! What with killing myself trying to find a job, and then school starting up again, I haven't really had a whole lot of time for fanfiction. So this is kind of a teaser, if you will, because I am about halfway done with the next chapter for Rock Band, for those of you that have been reading it. Yay!!!**

**So, yeah. Enjoy this fresh, shiny new chapter, and review.

* * *

**

Chi Chi pummeled her pillow in frustration.

Goku was dead. Again. And this time he would not be coming back. And she _really_ needed a back massage.

It wouldn't be quite so bad if she weren't pregnant, but there was really nothing she could do at that point. When she was pregnant with Gohan, sleepless nights were a common thing, that apparently had been passed on to this pregnancy. Then, she had Goku, who fixed her hurts and was there to talk to.

Gohan would certainly be willing to help his mother, but that would just be _weird_.

"Damn you Goku!" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you know I _need_ you!?!"


End file.
